britanniahighfandomcom-20200214-history
Lauren Waters
Lauren Louise Loretta Waters lives in New Forest with her Mum and dogs and sings in an ABBA tribute band. She was let into Britannia High without an audition by Mr. Nugent, as he saw her performing at a wedding and saw something special. When Anna complains to Mr Nugent that he didn't audition her, he says "I saw her at a wedding. Amazing voice, even if she was singing with a Swedish accent." Episode 1 -Let's Dance In Episode 1, it's Lauren's first day in Britannia High. Right from the start she shows her self up as the outsider with her cheesy introduction that no one goes with. She goes to her worst subject, dancing. With Stefan the dance teacher dissaproving and her 'friends' mocking her, she doesn't know what to do. When she meets Claudine, her soon to be worst enemy she realises that her passion needs to be stronger if she wants to continue in Britannia High so she gets into a singing Battle with Claudine This Space. The song ended up making her more popular with Danny, BB, Lola and Jez. She makes good friends with them and Danny asks her to be his dance partner which she agrees. From then on Danny and Lauren get closer when they go on a date in Central London after that she realises that she has what it takes to make it at Britannia High Of Me. Episode 2 - Behind The Mask In episode 2 , Danny and Lauren are now dating which Claudine is insanely jealous of and tries to break them up when Danny gets chosen for First Year Rep. Danny, now bombarded by Jobs by Mr. Nugent, flips out and comes to Claudine for some help which makes Lauren angry and dissapointed. After an embarrasing meeting with Girls Aloud, Danny runs out leaving Anna, their music mentor, wondering something. After they have a chat Anna tells Lauren that Danny is dyslexic which she is supportive of and helps Danny with his reading and writing. Episode 3 - Who Are You? In Episode 3 , Lauren and her friends find out Jez isn't who he says in this episode she had a little part but still she is there for Jez when he needs his friends. Episode 4 - Fame In Episode 4 , Lola tells a little white lie to the British Media Press which makes her an instant celebrity and that makes her not elibagle to attend Britannia High. With Claudine and the rest of her friends they try to pursuade her not to take this risky move and leave Britannia High Over Yourself and being starstuck Lola declines ungratefully. Lauren is soon furstrated with Lola and get on with her life with Ronnie and Claudine meanwhile Lola is making a fool of herself in from of the Papparazzi. After a while Lola realises her best path was at Britannia High but to get back in she must perfect a routine for Anna , Stefan and Mr. Nugent but she needs desperate help Lauren and Claudine refuse to help her but when nutril Ronnie steps she she saves Lauren , Lola & Claudine's Friendship. Soon they go to help Lola with her routine and she gets accepted back into Brittania High Up the Pieces Episode 5 - Go Your Own Way Like Episode 3 , Lauren does not have much to do in this episode but she knows that trouble is brewing in a love triangle between Claudine , Danny and Herself. Episode 6 - Miss Independent In episode 6 , Lauren and Claudine both audition to play Snow White in Jez's production , Lauren wins with her nice perky attitude and Claudine lost badly and by badly she wanted to get revenge because she really hated Lauren as she quotes , "Mirror , Mirror on the wall , it's time for Lauren to take a fall!" Also in Episode 6 it is Lauren and Danny's 1 month anniversary over the moon with joy she goes to celebrate but trouble is lurking in the morning when Claudine stepped in, Danny placed a rose on Lauren's bed to mark this day and Claudine stole it and ripped it up trying to get Danny and Lauren away from each other with Lauren having a go at Danny she suspects Claudine has something to do with it and she think that Claudine is trying to Win Danny Got Nothing On Me It gets really intense when Lauren's heart gets broken when she see's Claudine and Danny now kissing each other. Episode 7 - Don't Stand So Close To Me In Episode 7 ,Lauren is feeling very bored since her and Danny are now broken up. She even ask's if she could help BB and Jez on their radio show. Episode 8 - With A Little Help From My Friends In Episode 8 ,the gang a rehearing High when Lauren's nerves start to show when the end of year show is approaching and Danny wants his 'Soulmate' back suddenly Lauren is rushed to hospital when she faints near her final rehearsal and she calls her least likely friend....Claudine. Suddenly the two enemys become BFF's when Claudine comes to the hospital with her. Danny now thinking that Lauren and Claudine are plotting against him try to find out what is happening only to find out that, Claudine: Danny , Lauren might be dying! Lauren and Danny: What Lauren:I am not dying it's only a slight case of multiple sclerosis Feeling sorry for her Danny trys to comfort Lauren Of The World and sings to her to make her feel better and then they kiss later it is revealed that the enemies are now back in swing when Claudine and Lauren get into a catfight over Danny and they ask him to make a desicion Episode 9 - Finale Going ahead with the final show , Lauren and the gang get ready for the showcase and they start with Start Of Something which Lauren is very proud of herself after doing her duet with Claudine and doing her solo , Lauren get's her test results back feeling confident afterwards Lauren finds out that she doesn't have MS. Next Danny has made his mind up so he asks Lauren to be his girlfriend feeling happy with her decision Lauren declines the offer so he askes Claudine who slaps him and says, I'm not playing second fiddle to anybody! After the show the gang take there final curtain call the end of Britannia High has come and Lauren is looking forward to another dramatic year! Personality Unlike her rival Claudine , Lauren would much rather just mind her own buisness and she's not competitive. Although she loathes Claudine , Lauren is seen to be loving and caring for her friends. She is portrayed as being sensible , daring and naturally happy and sensitive. Portryal Lauren is played by Georgina Hagen who attends Sylvia Young Theatre School alongside co-actors Saphirre Elia and Matthew James Thomas